filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Willem Dafoe
| lieu de naissance = Appleton, Wisconsin États-Unis | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Acteur | films notables = Platoon La Dernière Tentation du Christ Mississippi Burning Sailor et Lula Le Patient anglais Animal Factory Spider-Man | conjoint = Giada Colagrande (2005-présent) | enfant = | site internet = | imdb = 0000353 | récompense = }} Willem Dafoe est un acteur, scénariste et coproducteur américain, né le 22 juillet 1955 à Appleton (Wisconsin, États-Unis). Il a trois frères et quatre sœurs. Filmographie en tant qu'acteur * 1980 : La Porte du paradis (Heaven's Gate), de Michael Cimino * 1982 : The Loveless, de Kathryn Bigelow et Monty Montgomery * 1983 : Les Prédateurs (The Hunger), de Tony Scott * 1984 : Roadhouse 66, de John Mark Robinson * 1984 : New York Nights, de Simon Nuchtern * 1984 : Les Rues de feu (Streets of Fire), de Walter Hill * 1985 : Police fédérale, Los Angeles (To Live and Die in L.A.), de William Friedkin * 1986 : Platoon, d'Oliver Stone * 1988 : Saigon Off Limits, de Christopher Crowe * 1988 : La Dernière Tentation du Christ (The Last Temptation of Christ), de Martin Scorsese * 1988 : Mississippi Burning, de Alan Parker * 1989 : Triumph of the Spirit, de Robert M. Young * 1989 : Né un 4 juillet (Born on the Fourth of July), de Oliver Stone * 1990 : Cry-Baby, de John Waters * 1990 : Sailor et Lula (Wild at Heart), de David Lynch * 1991 : Le Vol de l'intruder (Flight of the Intruder), de John Milius * 1992 : Sables mortels (White Sands), de Roger Donaldson * 1992 : Light Sleeper, de Paul Schrader * 1993 : Body (Body of Evidence), de Uli Edel * 1993 : Si loin, si proche (In weiter Ferne, so nah!), de Wim Wenders * 1994 : Danger immédiat (Clear and Present Danger), de Phillip Noyce * 1994 : Tom & Viv, de Brian Gilbert * 1995 : Victory, de Mark Peploe * 1995 : La Nuit et le moment (The Night and the Moment), de Anna Maria Tatò * 1996 : Basquiat, de Julian Schnabel * 1996 : Le Patient anglais (The English Patient), de Anthony Minghella * 1997 : Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger (Speed 2: Cruise Control), de Jan de Bont * 1997 : Affliction, de Paul Schrader * 1998 : Lulu on the Bridge, de Paul Auster * 1998 : New Rose Hotel, d'Abel Ferrara * 1999 : eXistenZ, de David Cronenberg * 1999 : Les Anges de Boston (The Boondock Saints), de Troy Duffy * 2000 : American Psycho, de Mary Harron * 2000 : Animal Factory, de Steve Buscemi * 2000 : L'Ombre du vampire (Shadow of the Vampire), de E. Elias Merhige * 2000 : Bullfighter, de Rune Bendixen * 2001 : Pavillon de femmes (Pavilion of Women), de Ho Yim * 2001 : Edges of the Lord, de Yurek Bogayevicz * 2002 : Spider-Man, de Sam Raimi * 2002 : Auto Focus, de Paul Schrader * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo (Finding Nemo), de Andrew Stanton et Lee Unkrich (voix) * 2003 : The Reckoning, de Paul McGuigan * 2003 : Il était une fois au Mexique (Once Upon a Time in Mexico), de Robert Rodríguez * 2003 : Camel Cricket City, de Alex Kamer (voix) * 2004 : L'Enlèvement (The Clearing), de Pieter Jan Brugge * 2004 : Spider-Man 2, de Sam Raimi * 2004 : La Vie aquatique (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou), de Wes Anderson * 2004 : Control, de Tim Hunter * 2004 : Aviator (The Aviator), de Martin Scorsese * 2005 : Ripley Under Ground, de Roger Spottiswoode * 2005 : XXX: The Next Level, de Lee Tamahori * 2005 : Manderlay, de Lars von Trier * 2005 : Before It Had a Name, de Giada Colagrande * 2006 : American Dreamz, de Paul Weitz * 2006 : Inside man - l'homme de l'intérieur (Inside Man), de Spike Lee * 2006 : Paris, je t'aime, de Nobuhiro Suwa (segment 2 arrondissement) * 2007 : The Walker * 2007 : Les Vacances de Mr. Bean * 2007 : Spider-Man 3 * 2007 : Anamorph * 2007 : Go Go Tales : Ray Ruby * 2008 : Adam Resurrected : Commandant Klein * 2008 : Fireflies in the Garden : Charles Waechter * 2008 : The Hurt Locker * 2009 : Antichrist, de Lars von Trier en tant que scénariste * 2005 : Before It Had a Name, de Giada Colagrande en tant que co-producteur * 1998 : New Rose Hotel, d'Abel Ferrara en tant que personnage de jeu vidéo * 2004: Quitte ou double Distinctions *Nomination à l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle masculin pour Platoon *Nomination à l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle masculin pour L'Ombre du vampire (Shadow of the Vampire) *Prix spécial au Festival de Locarno 2006 Lien externe * Willem Dafoe sur l'Internet Movie Database Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1955 Catégorie:Naissance au Wisconsin ar:ويليم دافو cs:Willem Dafoe da:Willem Dafoe de:Willem Dafoe en:Willem Dafoe es:Willem Dafoe fi:Willem Dafoe he:וילם דפו hr:Willem Dafoe hu:Willem Dafoe id:Willem Dafoe it:Willem Dafoe ja:ウィレム・デフォー nl:Willem Dafoe no:Willem Dafoe pl:Willem Dafoe pt:Willem Dafoe ro:Willem Dafoe ru:Дефо, Уиллем sq:Willem Dafoe sr:Вилем Дафо sv:Willem Dafoe tr:Willem Dafoe